


Mine

by NordicWannabe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Like We're talking marshmallows yall, M/M, MY FIRST FIC WITH THEM WAS AWFUL I'M BACK TO REDEEM MYSELF, please enjoy, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicWannabe/pseuds/NordicWannabe
Summary: As the Avatar of lust, it's expected if not guaranteed that Asmodeus holds multiple lovers at once. And yet he'd fallen out of the habit without realizing it. Was this planned?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BABYYYY!!!
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to put out some more content in the coming weeks. I've actually been working on this for about a month which is anticlimactic when you realize how short it is LOL! But I'm finally satisfied with it, unlike my first fic which I may or may not scrap and rewrite or forget ever existed. I'll decide later.
> 
> Nevertheless! Please enjoy some sweet fluff of my MC Zack and our beloved Asmo!
> 
> Please feel free to leave some kudos or a comment! Either is greatly appreciated!

"You don't like going to parties??" 

The confusion in Asmodeus' voice was completely genuine. He supposed he understood that some people liked staying at home but who would miss the opportunity to be his arm candy? He was THE avatar of Lust. They'd be the envy of everyone there!

Zack, with his soft sheepish smile that made Asmo's heart flutter in his chest, offered a simple, oddly matter of fact response.

"I never really went to parties when I was in high school or even when I went off to college. I was always too busy with sports and my sisters. Anytime I stayed at a friend's house we just ate pizza and played video games or watched movies."

"Like Levi!?"

Zack chuckled at Asmo’s abject horror. "Yeah. I guess so. But less anime and more action." 

The shorter male pouted, hoping his best puppy-eyed expression would be enough to convince the taller male to come clubbing with him tonight. 

"Please? I promise you'll have the time of your life!"

Zack shook his head, still smiling. "No thanks, dude. I've got a history test I need to study for. I've never had the brain for this stuff."

A single, slender finger tapped against his head. A thought popped into Zack's mind causing a mischievously handsome grin to stretch his cheeks. He leaned over a bit, ruffling Asmo's hair before placing his favorite baseball cap atop the demon's head.

"There. Now you won't miss me as much. Go have fun for both of us, okay?"

Zack pressed a kiss to Asmo's stunned cheek before starting to walk away. Whatever he had done to deserve such a perfect human…. He didn't want to question it. His hand slowly drifted up to touch the worn cap, the soft material gracing his fingers with an intimate grace he wasn't sure he'd ever experience. 

Still pouting Asmo walked up to his room to gather his things. Leaving the hat on his head, he thought it was odd that he never once complained about how it would ruin his perfectly styled hair. He was more befuddled over the fact that Zack had clearly put his full trust in Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust itself, to not go out and fool around with someone. 

_ He pulled out his makeup supplies and stared at his bathroom mirror briefly before picking out the items he’d need for the night. _

Every single lover who had tried to claim his heart in the past eventually started obsessing over his habits while they weren't around. Asmodeus was hard to claim and he was very honest about his past infidelities. He wasn’t perfect and was well known to have more than one lover at a time. Who could blame him? Really he was performing a public service if you sat down to think about it.

But that’s not the way things have been going lately.

_ Asmo sighed as he began setting his foundation and applying his contour and bronzer. _

_ Damn his eyebrows are on point today. _

This one single human...didn't seem to care. Well… that was incorrect. He cared but not about that. He saw Asmo for whatever was left on the inside, not for the Mr. Popular mask he put on display for everyone else to see. 

Did he want Zack to care? To get jealous and make a display and show that he belongs to someone now? 

_ Why is eyeliner so difficult to perfect? _

Asmo took the hat off his head and glared at it. The hat was all black save for the white tropical flowers on the brim. It would match anything and Zack was  _ always  _ wearing it! He wore it at practice and in-class and when they went out shopping and even sometimes at home too!

The demon exhaled out through his nose in frustration. It wasn't fair! He did want Zack to claim him! He wanted something to show off whenever he went out! He stared at the stupid hat in his hands ready to throw it at something as if it were the sole cause of his mental strife. Asmo let out a pouty whine and walked into his room, pulling out clothes to wear tonight.

_ Great. Now he sounds like Levi... _

He was going to go out and he was going to have a great time without Zack! 

Asmo tore through the clothes in his closet finally settling on a black baseball shirt with white piping and letters. It was a bit too big for Asmo but he quickly decided that he could put a long-sleeved shirt underneath it and make it work. With the right accessories, he'd have a whole look!

_ Better. That’s more like it. _

The demon quickly put the clothes on to make sure it looked just as good in person. Checking himself out in the mirror he quickly decided that sporty was a good look on him. He should go shopping for some more clothes like this. He'd take Zack too because Zack was  _ actually _ sporty and knew what teams were good and popular so the less knowledgeable demon could have bragging rights and boost his popularity even more. It was a win-win really.

_ It never ended, did it? _

Doing one more turn to check himself out, Asmo felt his ego inflate again. This was perfect for going clubbing. It was casual and laid back but still trendy and had some appeal to it.It was also comfortable to dance in. 

Eyeing himself closely, as Asmo was known to do, he froze in shock. He couldn't help but shudder as he realized that most of what he was wearing wasn't even his. 

The hat on his head; Zack just let him borrow. He had given Asmo the shirt one day when they were going to a baseball game so he wouldn't stand out so much. The fossilized amber necklace he wore was a gift from Zack on his birthday because  _ 'scorpions are your thing right?' _

Asmo stomped his foot, a deep pout on his face. 

_ How dare he! _

He quickly stomped his way all the way over to Zack's room before knocking loudly and quickly on the door in front of him. The door opened to reveal Zack, pencil behind his ear and bangs twisted up using the little bear clip Asmo had let him borrow a while back. The smile on his face quickly faded when he saw the displeasure painted across Asmos face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? I thought you were going out."

"Yes, something happened! You happened!"

Zack was thoroughly confused. "Did I… do something? Did I forget to do something?"

Asmo let out a short indignant whine before explaining. “I got ready and I am ready but then I look at my outfit and it isn’t even mine!” A single manicured finger pointed at his head. "Yours."

He pinched the baseball shirt between his left thumb and forefinger, shaking it. His glittering nails shimmering in the low light. "Yours."

His fingers moved to point at his necklace. "Yours!"

It took a moment but the taller male finally put two and two together with a pleased smile. Zack chuckled, running a hand through his snowy locks. Before Asmo could protest any more he leaned down and captured his lips in a short kiss before whispering in a breathy tone that nearly made Asmo shiver.

"Mine."

***

Asmo frowned as he looked at the glad card in his hands. 

"No. It's 1259."

Zack flopped down on his bed with a groan.

"I told you I'm bad at this!"

Asmo shook his head and sighed not seeing Zack look over at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He knew Asmo didn't have to stay home but did so because he loved him and probably had no idea how to react to being claimed. He probably should have sat down and thought things through but he returned about fifteen minutes later in pajamas with his face clean, still wearing the hat and necklace. He probably didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts if Zack knew any better.

The mischief melted into pure love and adoration for a moment before he rushed up and gently tackled Asmo onto his bed. The demon let out a soft 'oof' sound as the two collided, sending the cards scattering to the floor. 

Zack grinned at his pouting lover. 

"What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I can."

"You could mess up my hair."

"Don't care. You're cute either way."

"Zaaaack…"

"Yeah?"

Asmo looked up at the human above him. Something in his heart moving around that hadn't stirred for thousands of years. 

"Hey….tell me you love me. I need to hear you say it."

Zack smiled wide, proud and full of love.

"I love you more than anything else in the three worlds Asmodeus."

Blinking slowly, Asmo felt himself slowly smile back.

"I love you too."


End file.
